I'll fight for you
by WhatsGoingUp
Summary: Naruto tries to gain Kakashi's attention. And maybe his love.I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

_My second fanfiction! Yayz! Hope you like_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine, DO NOT OWN._

Now, Naruto wasn't sure exactly when he started to actually like Kakashi. It was probably sometime after the fight with Deidara. Though that doesn't really matter now, does it? At first he saw nothing wrong with it, it was normal for a student to have a healthy relationship with their teacher, right? But then when Kakashi started to train him for perfecting a new jutsu, Naruto realized, he didn't just like Kakashi, he _liked_ Kakashi.

For a boy that was chasing after Sakura for most of his life, liking a boy, let alone his teacher, in that same manner was rather awkward for him. It was even more awkward when Kakashi told him that he was actually starting to _like_ him. He wasn't upset with that because he thought it meant Kakashi liked him like _that_, but because he knew he didn't. He knew Kakashi meant it in a totally friendly manner. And the fact that Kakashi got freaked out after realizing what that sounded like didn't help either.

Then later he heard Sakura talking about Kakashi and Iruka breaking up. The first thing he thought was _Kakashi is gay?_. But then he realized that, yes, Kakashi was gay, but he was dating Iruka!

The first thing he said was "Kakashi and Iruka are dating?" over, and over, again. While doing so he couldn't help but run in circles. In the end Sakura had to hit him over the head, and explain to him that "NO they are not dating, they BROKE UP!".

By the time that this information finally settled in Naruto's brain, and actually started making since, he was already in bed. After realizing that Kakashi was _gay_ and _free_, he couldn't help but wait for tomorrow so he could ask him out! He could barely sleep that night, and kept giggling foolishly like a school girl.

The next day Naruto went strait to where he knew Kakashi would be, the old training grounds. Of course, that's where he was, reading a violently orange book, as always. Naruto didn't realize this until he got there, but he had nothing to say! He couldn't help but feel like a total dult, he should have thought of a plan before hand! But there was nothing he could do now...

"Hey! Kaka-sensaii!" he yelled across the training grounds.

Kakashi looked up. "aahhhh, Naruto," he said, closing his book, sitting up, and walking slowly across to where Naruto was.

Naruto couldn't help but notice every little detail about Kakashi, the way he slouched as he walked. The way you could see him smile with his eye's. Even the way he half shuffled, but not enough to skuff up his shoes with dirt.

"Uhmmmm," Naruto began, "I was thinking! Since we seem to have gotten closer as teacher and student, we should go out for ramen!" OK, so it wasn't the best way to ask someone on a date, but what did you expect?

Still wearing that eye smile, still slouching, and still carelessly holding his oh-so-precious book. Kakashi laughed, patted Naruto's head, and informed him that "No, he does not want to go for ramen. And in fact, he didn't really like ramen anyways!" And the continued to read his book, while walking away, very, very, slowly.

_I won't give up, Kakashi, I never give up. I can and will fight for you love._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, DarkAngelJudas, dragonwitch250, and Ninjapirate101. You commented really (really) early, and sent in a bunch of fresh plot Gilbirds to seize this vital brain! (seriously, I couldn't stop think of where I could go with this...)_

_I hope it's as good as you hoped!_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. Though I wished I did own Gaara..._

Naruto was never very good with relationships, that much was obvious. But this current failure was not normal. If you want to be good at something, you have to practice. That's how life worked. But, how do you practice at romance? Not only did Naruto not know what food Kakashi actually liked, and would enjoy eating on a date. But Naruto really didn't know anything about Kakashi! He had no idea what he did on his free time, other than read his... book.

Naruto pondered how he could possibly "train" for his future relationship with Kakashi, and how to even get that relationship. He assumed that he would need to know more about what Kakashi enjoyed. Though the question was, how does he get that information? Maybe he should just ask someone he could trust... like Iruka. Iruka wouldn't mind, would he?

Iruka, of course, cared for Naruto deeply, He was practically like his son. Though things would of course get very awkward when your "son" confesses to liking you ex, and asking for a few favors to win him over. He tried to deny what Naruto was looking for, but in the end Naruto's determination won over. So Iruka agreed to answer a few questions.

Of course, first Naruto wanted to know his favorite food, so he could take him somewhere that had that. It turned out that he liked Miso Soup... with eggplant. Naruto found it strange that Kakashi could like Miso, but not Ramen. Though, on to the next question.

Then Naruto wanted to know what Kakashi's favorite color was, just in case he had to get him a present! Iruka actually had some trouble with that one, but eventually said that it was navy blue. Naruto wanted to know what Kakashi would enjoy doing on a date, but to that Iruka just shooed him off, saying something Naruto couldn't hear.

Now that Naruto knew this information, he wasn't sure what to do with it. Maybe he should start planning ahead when it comes to Kakashi.

He tried directly asking him on a date. Well, at least he found it direct.

"Kaka-sensaii! I'm tired, lets take a break from training and go get something to eat together!" He had said.

"Uhmmmm, well, I really don't want ramen..." Did Kakashi really think that Naruto would try the ramen thing again?

"No! This time you can choose where we go!"

"Well I actually brought my own lunch!" Kakashi said, eye smiling and holding up a bento box.

"Well, maybe sometime later then?"

"No, no, I won't let you waste your time trying to suck up to me. I really don't appreciate it!"

That was the last time Naruto tried to ask Kakashi on a food date. Though he might as well try that present thing.

Naruto wanted to get Kakashi something useful, but it had to have navy blue in it! After all... that _was_ his favorite color.

Naruto settled on a set of kunaii with blue navy blue ribbon tied to the handle. Serving as a way to either bring back the kunaii after you throw them, or so you could swing them. Naruto though it was the perfect gift.

When he gave them to him, he didn't quite get the reaction he had hoped for.

"Oh! Naruto it's not my Birthday yet... and if it was, I'd still prefer the new Itcha Itcha..."

"I know it's not your Birthday Kaka-sensaii! I just though you'd –"

"It isn't a Holiday is it? Because I didn't get anyone gifts! Maybe next Holiday you should warn me it's coming up, you seem to be good at remembering."

"Uhmmm, it's not a Holiday either..."

"Uhmmmm..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll leave now..."

_So, maybe I just need to try to make my point harder._


	3. Chapter 3

_Waaaah, sorry for the stinky-ness of it! I have had a horrible writers block! But people seem to like this story, so I just **had** to give you something! Oh **why** plot gilbirds? **Why** have you abondoned me?_

_Anywho... thank you dragonwitch250, DREAMER1084, The-Real-Ginger-Ninja, and DarkAngelJudas for reviewing! Your love makes me feel happy in side, makes me want to hug everything in sight. Which it just what I did when I got back to school! I feel kind of bad for my friends for being on the receiving end of all those death hugs..._

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto._

Naruto started thinking that he should just ask Kakashi on a date directly, because what he was doing now, obviously wasn't working. Though, even better than that, he could just confess. Maybe. There was the chance that Kakashi really didn't feel the same for Naruto, as Naruto did for him. And that chance seemed to over power the chance of the getting together, and living happily ever after.

In battle, if there was a chance of winning, you should take it, right? But, does that count for relationships also? Or should you take the alternative when it comes to love? Naruto didn't know, and he had a feeling Iruka wouldn't be answering anymore of his questions.

Then, who else could he ask? Maybe he could ask Sakura, she didn't need to know _who_ he was trying to date. She only needed to know that he needed some tips for asking _someone_ out. I mean, arn't girls supposed to be good with that stuff?

When Naruto told Sakura that he needed some dating tips, at first she thought that he was trying to flirt again, but after he assured that he wasn't she seemed more that eager to help. Her eyes lit up, and her hands flew up to perch under her chin.

She told him that he should try '_wooing_' her, _her_ meaning Kakashi. When Naruto asked her what she meant by wooing, her excitement seemed to deflate a bit. She muttered something that sounded a lot like 'utterly hopeless' and then explained it. After he seemed to understand it a bit more, he realized that he had been doing exactly that, and asked for some more tips.

Sakura said that he should try asking 'her' out on dates, he already tried that. Then Sakura said "You should try the romantic confession then!", and went into some sort of romance coma, that only girls ever seemed to get.

After she woke up, she mentioned a few other things. Naruto decided on the 'romantic confession' in the end.

He asked her how to confess, in a 'romantic manner'. To which she replied that he should find the right moment, like at a sunset, or in a tea shop in the middle of the rain. The whole tea shop idea sounded totally unromantic, though the sunset idea wasn't to bad. Sakura also said something about, timing, that if he didn't confess at the right moment, it would all go down hill. That sounded even more stupid that the rain idea...

_I have found a way to win your heart!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wahhh! SO sorry! I know I said I would update more now that summer vacation is here! But I lied! Sooo sorry! I have failed you all..._

_I have all sorts of idea's, but then family from Texas (America's glasses!) visited, and I was busy. And then I went to camp. And dissected sheep brains (yummy!), so I was busy again... And now on a car trip to South Carolina the Gilbirds randomly came back. With vengeance. Meaning that they brought Gilbert with them... who seized my brain... sooo... I had to write!_

_And I'm sorry I just couldn't resist a sad chapter! But it will be happy and fluffy again! I promise! It was suggested in the reveiws that I write from Kakashi's point of veiw... And that just might be the next chapter instead of the fluffy romance I was planning... sooo..._

_Oh right! Before I forget. If anyone reading this happens to be a fan of Durarara! please sign the season 2 petition! I am unable to do so, so sign extra for me also!_

_Oh! Right! Yet another thing! I'm looking for a Beta, so if anyone out there is one or knows one, please contact me!_

_I'm sorry that I can't do shout outs to those who reviewed the last chapter... But I still must let you know that I love you all! And you all get interneticle cookies now for lasting throught my super long authors note!_

_Remember, reveiws are love, which make flames AIDS. I don't want AIDS. Please._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto! But I do own volume 36 and 37 of the manga..._

So, the plan was simple, right? Just wait until they finished training and the randomly confess his undying love for Kakashi... right. Well, they did always end training around sunset... Hey! There have been worse plans. Maybe.

Now that Naruto finally had the chance. He wasn't so sure. I mean, it's not everyday people make love confessions to their senseii's, at all. And there was the small (big) chance he got denied.

But if Kakashi liked him back... it would have all been worth it.

So, now's the time. Kakashi and Naruto where sitting on the ground to the side of the training field.

"Hey, hey Kaka-senseii?"

"Hmmmm, yes Naruto?"

"Uhmm... I-I... h-have som-thing... to-to tell you..." His voice seemed to get smaller with every word. This must be how Hinata feels all the time, Naruto thought.

"Ah, yes, ok what is it?"

"Uhmmm... I have to confess..."

"Confess? Confess to what Naruto?"

"Uh-uh... t-that... I... I..."

It may have been the studdering. Or it may have been the blush. But Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction once figuring it out.

"Naruto... are you really confessing your love for me?"

"How-how did you know!"

Naruto's question went unanswered.

"Naruto... do you realize that this would never work out?"

"If it's because we're both boys, I'll have you know that I know you dated Iruka!"

"No, Naruto, it's not that... it's just..."

"..."

"It's our age difference.

"Age difference?" Naruto didn't quiet understand why their ages mattered.

"Naruto, I'm much older than you. You have to understand that a relationship between us can not go any farther than teacher and student. It's not acceptable."

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry Naruto..."

And with that, Kakashi walked away. If Naruto had been paying attention anymore, he would have noticed Kakashi's glance back. Filled with sorrow. But Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore. He was sitting on the ground watching his tears soak into the dirt.

He had been denied so many times by Sakura. Why was now so different with Kakashi?

_What should I do? Should I give you up now? I don't know anymore..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_EDIT* Shortly after I posted this (only not so shortly after) it came to my attention that the format was all messed up. So I fixed it, or at least I hope I fixed it. Heheh..._**

_Well, after being gone for about a year, I am back with a new update. I really have no excuse other than probably being one of the least motivated people ever. Before I explain my absence, I have to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome. _

_Anyways, I kind of hit a road block with my stories on here. Though my New Years resolution was to try harder, so that's what I decided to do! Basically I just reread through the four chapters I DO have up, and then got hit by sudden inspiration. Sadly the said inspiration was not actually very sudden, and did not actually hit until I was getting a glass of water at 2 in the morning. However, I am proud, and mildly tired, to say that instead of ignoring the inspiration, I persevered and wrote the story on my iPod right then anyways. I must say, typing stories on your iPod is harder than expected. On the bright side, during my time away, I believe I have gotten better at writing. _

_Now, I'll cut this A/N short before it becomes longer than the story. I ended up using the suggestion of writing from Kakashi's point of view. So here, have some OOC Kakashi. I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

_**Disclaimer:** I still fail to own Naruto. _

Kakashi had been doing a large amount of thinking the past few days. The subject of his thoughts was a tough one, and has even succeeded in distracting him from his usual favorite literature. He knew that he had made the right choice. He was completely positive of this. Right?

Though despite his certainty, there was still a part of him that wanted to give a different answer. It wouldn't be that bad, maybe. He had been aware of this developing crush for only a short period, but initially wrote it off as nothing. Though as the seeming wooing attempts grew more frequent, he was forced to reconsider this. He still chose to not say anything of it, though, because if it was what he thought it was, Naruto needed to deal with that himself. This decision may have also had something to do with Kakashi worrying that he was in fact incorrect in his assumptions. He, of course, hoped he was wrong. He was also not in denial.

However, his worst fears - not his best hopes - were confirmed with one awkward discussion with Iruka. He may or may not have bothered Iruka for this very information until he finally caved in and told him. Nah, it was most certainly a discussion, despite what Iruka himself may have to say on this matter if asked. So then after a long conversation in which they both desperately danced around the metaphorical elephant in the room, he decided to confront Naruto on this issue right away.

Of course when "right away" was said, what was really meant, was "soon, maybe." Lucky for him he didn't even end up having to, as Naruto started it himself, with as much social grace as one would expect from him, which really means, not much.

It was right after they had finished training, and sat side by side, each apparently lost deep in thought. It was really calming, actually, and Kakashi was just considering not bringing it up at all. Bringing such an awkward topic would only ruin a perfectly fine setting.

"Hey, hey Kaka-senseii?" leave it to Naruto.

"Hmmmm, yes Naruto?"

With the following long rambling sentence, the destination was inevitable. He could only hope this wouldn't end as awkwardly as he thought it would. Or as disastrously. In fact, he was just thinking of the best way to let him down. Of course, Naruto got himself stuck in a word jam, leaving it all to Kakashi to attempt to not only bring the intended subject into play, but hope he had not read Naruto's intentions incorrect.

"Uh-uh... t-that... I... I..." Well, it was time to end this quickly.

"Naruto... are you really confessing your love for me?"

"How-how did you know!" He ignored this question in favor of cutting straight to the point.

"Naruto... do you realize that this would never work out?"

Despite the fact he was positive the response he gave was the right choice, he felt a tug on his heart once seeing the look Naruto gave him. Like a kicked animal, devastated and hopelessly confused.'He almost wanted to take it back. What he did do, however, was prepare himself for a possibly long conversation explaining why he said no.


	6. AN

**Okay, first off, I am so, so sorry. For not updating for two years. I have no good excuse other than, well, I've changed a lot. I don't ship these two any more, in fact I stopped liking Naruto a while ago. I may still update this story, if sudden inspiration hits, though honestly I forgot where I was even going with it. Once again, so sorry, and thank you for all your kind words.**


End file.
